batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland Daggett (TYK)
This is The Young Knight's version of Roland Daggett. He is one of the minor antagonists in season 3, but becomes a major antagonist in season 8. He has manipulated a lot of key events in the series. The most notable include the alleged, attempted murder of Bruce Wayne; and the plotting with and against Harvey Dent which eventually led to the creation of Two-Face. He is portrayed by Mitch Pileggi. Biography Roland Daggett founded Daggett Inc. around the same time Thomas Wayne built Wayne Industries and Victor Powers built PowerCorp. Daggett is one of the premier and most influential businessmen in Gotham City. However, most of his minor successes have been overshadowed by Wayne and Powers' major successes. Daggett privately found it aggravating to compete with them. Daggett's jealousy over the Waynes and the Powers' rise to become Gotham's most powerful titans eventually lead Daggett to delve more of the business side of the Criminal Underworld. As he takes a more corporate approach to achieve his doings with the mob; eventually he becomes a mob boss and uses his business as a cover to hide his mischievous crime operation. Season Three In Untethered, Daggett came to help Victor and Jason Powers' predicament when PowerCorp begins to go into early stages of bankruptcy. Daggett wanted to help them out of respect. However, Victor felt Daggett was dirty. Victor told his son about his, Thomas, and Daggett's rise in the business world, but it was Daggett who took the more criminal route to undermine his corporation's potential success. However, Daggett felt it was Victor and Thomas who undermined him. Jason knew enough and rejected Daggett's aid. Daggett promised them they would pay. In Virtue, Daggett had history with Lily Madison knowing one of her former agents, Jenks, from Hollywood was colluding with Daggett Inc. Lily found out about her former agent dealing and ended the business front. Daggett was pissed, but when he soon heard about Lily returning to Gotham to see her daughter, Julie; Daggett laid a plan by having a group of thugs to kidnap them and kill them. However, Bruce Wayne eventually saved them. Daggett found out about Bruce's involvement and tries to get even knowing full well since he can't get Thomas, he'll get his son. In Endeavor, Daggett had a plan in motion to get even with both Waynes and Powers. In order to do so, he hired Melanie to abduct Victor; while sending black cars to spy on Bruce and Jason. After Bruce and Jason saved Victor, Daggett had Tori Gaines (who was hired by Daggett to pretend to be Bruce's girlfriend and use him for other motives) to drive a car and ram it at Bruce; Bruce gets hit and falls in the water left to die. In Parallel, Daggett is seen in Bruce's alternate parallel universe as he is at the fundraiser event; Daggett is in the audience while pretending to clap when Thomas Wayne receives Gotham's Man of the Year award. Bruce blamed Daggett for being involved in shooting his father Thomas after the event, but Daggett's name is cleared when Bruce and Det. Alder finds new evidence. In Strife, while Bruce is recovering from surgery, Victor and Jason soon discover Daggett's involvement in trying to murder Bruce Wayne. However, Daggett tries to seek a pardon by offering them key information regarding Tori Gaines and Sean Carver's explicit involvement. Jason refused and wants to punish Daggett the same, but Daggett and Victor makes a deal; Daggett won't be involved in Bruce's attempted murder if he gets 10% of PowerCorp. Jason is outraged, but Victor tells Daggett its a deal. To make things smooth, Daggett leaves Gotham for a while to stay in China as he tries to envision a Power-Daggett company. Victor likes that, but promises him it will never see the light of day. Seasons Five In Avenger, Daggett's name was showed up when Bruce investigated Lew Moxon's bio. Bruce discovered Moxon was one of Daggett's close friends and business investors in a lot of shady dealings. In Commitment, Moxon called Daggett by name thanking him for lending him one of the old mills of Gotham for his use as operations. Season Eight In Crusader, Daggett is one of the many skeptical ones about Batman's existence and can't stand that this bat freak is messing up with the Criminal underworld for three months. With his fellow criminals in fear, Daggett is impressed about the new D.A Harvey Dent's proposal to hunt down the Bat. Daggett uses this incentive as a drive when he has Victor Zsaz, and Arkham inmate to be released. He gives Zsaz a order to kill Batman and then take out the new D.A. Daggett is mentioned in (8.02) Vigilante when Zsaz tries to contact Daggett, but to no prevail. Zsaz is on the run when he meets up with one of Daggett's men, Stuart. Stuart gives Zsaz Daggett's new orders to assassinate the new Commissioner Loeb. Stuart being Daggett's proxy is upset when Zsaz is finally captured by Batman and Det. Gordon. Daggett is also briefly mentioned in (8.03)Quarrel during Dent's created public forums when people want to clean the "Daggett dirt" stained throughout the city. In Celebrity, Daggett is seen invited to Silversmith's Silver Gala. Daggett runs into Bruce Wayne, Selena Kyle, Lucius Fox, and Dent. Daggett observes later when Catwoman and Batman appear unannounced and face off against one another. In Exposed, Daggett teams up with Professor Milo as they try to steal a novice photographer's lucky, but hazy picture of Batman unmasked. When Cory refuses to give the picture to him, Daggett orders his men led by Stuart to kill him. However, Batman intervenes and stop Stuart. Daggett and Professor Milo escape. In Pandemonium, Daggett uses Professor Milo's latest experiment of vicious dogs (one of them being Ace, the future Bat-Hound) and orders the dogs to attack Batman. Eventually, Batman and Catwoman join forces to stop the hounds, save a kidnapped Dent, and stopped the Spades. Daggett is frustrated by Milo's failed attempts and gives him one more chance to redeem himself. In Charisma, Daggett and Professor Milo is seen once again when Matthew Hagen begs them to use Milo's creation of shape-shifting clay. However, Milo warns Hagen about the dangerous side effects. Daggett smiles and lets Hagen take the new stash. Milo is upset, but Daggett convinces Hagen to become a mobster; to stop Batman once and for all. Daggett and Milo soon finds out Hagen's mishandling of the clay potion distorts his appearance forcing him to become a shape-shifting monster named Clayface. When Batman stops Clayface, Daggett tries to erase his name from being targeting by the GCPD so he had Milo be the scapegoat; which led Gordon to arrest Milo. In Ragman, Daggett discovers one of Batman's loyalists Rory Regan is becoming a wannabe vigilante named Ragman. Daggett decides to force Rory to do Daggett's biding and has his men surround Rory's sick father; Daggett threatens Rory if he don't kill Batman and Harvey Dent, he will kill his father. Eventually, Batman stopped Rory in time to convince him about being a hero. Together they are able to stop Daggett's men from killing Rory's father. In Gloom, Daggett is talking to a member of the Spades and offers them a chance for redemption; he gives them a bomb and tells them to shake up Gotham. The Spade member likes that idea. Daggett smiles and tells him to get on it, while he has to take care of a different matter. Daggett watches a video of Dent doing a case. In Hostile, Daggett sets a new plan in motion to try to corrupt the DA Dent; he calls Dent to tell him about a offer. A offer that will surely solidify his career and become a powerful name. In Tangled, Daggett and Dent continues to have private meetings as Daggett proposes a proposition about gaining new power in Gotham while offers his and his men services to help Harvey finally capture Batman and unmask him personally. Harvey starts doubting it until Batman recently saves a group of kids; Harvey meets up with Batman to force him to tell him the truth about who he is. Batman disagrees and tells him it is best not to know. Harvey giving up trying to convince meets up with Daggett; and tells Daggett he is in. In Persona, Daggett hires the marksman David Cain to eliminate the Dark Knight while Daggett continues to convince to Harvey he is doing the good job; and forces Harvey to stall the police. Harvey starts to doubt, but Daggett promises him if he don't honor his word; there will be consequences. In Screwed, Daggett is upset that Cain confessed to Batman about Dent's involvement in his scheme to stop Batman. And when he uncovers from a Intel deep in the DA office, that Harvey spoke with Batman about ending this deal. Daggett decides to end them both; and hires another hired gun, Tristan, to kidnap both Batman and Dent. However things go from bad to worse when Daggett witnessing the capture; soon sees a flammable liquid being blasted during Batman and Tristan's fight; Harvey ends up getting severely injured and runs away. (However before Dualities, Harvey captured Daggett and forces him to flee) In Dualities, Daggett is captured and being tortured by a half-disfigured face, Harvey. Daggett tries to plea with Dent to stop, but Harvey tells him his name is not Harvey anymore; it's Two-Face; and thanks Daggett for unleashing the beast that is waiting to serve justice his way. Two-Face tells Daggett that justice is blind, but now he isn't. He fully sees justice; and is going to carry it by chance. Two-Face flips his coin giving Daggett's a 50-50 chance to survive. However, Batman arrives in time to stop Two-Face from accomplishing his goal. Two-Face runs off while Batman tries to pursue; an injured Daggett breaks free of his hold and limps off for help. In Unstable, Daggett is nursing in a hospital while he watches news and hearing about the former DA turned vigilante is after several people associated to Daggett's organization and is using his coin as a judge/jury/and executioner to kill them. Daggett orders his men to hunt down that freak and shoot him or do whatever; he wants him dead. As Daggett tries to sleep later, Batman arrives and interrogates Daggett about anything that will help Batman find Harvey. Daggett rather see both of them rot in hell; Batman getting angry grabs Daggett's hospital gown and threatens him if his men kill Dent; he'll make Daggett's life a living hell. He soon throws Daggett down and disappears as security arrives hearing a ruckus in Daggett's room. In Fault, Daggett begins to realize the consequences of what he had done; and how he led Harvey to become Two-Face. Daggett regrets doing this, but gives Batman a clue about what Harvey told him during their time they were co-conspiring. However, Batman believes it is a lie and warns Daggett about lying to him. Daggett tells him he's not lying. Batman warns Daggett don't be comfortable because sooner or later, justice will be coming for him. Batman soon disappears. Daggett realizes Dent told him those words about "justice owning him". Daggett sits down and starts to have a fear that one day, Batman and Dent is right; he will face the day of justice; that Judgement Day. Daggett doesn't like it and throws his chair to wall; pissed. Season Ten Daggett is mentioned in 10.04 Robin as he is seen in a flashback when young Dick Grayson spots Zucco talking to Daggett about something regarding a "intended accident". ''The Cat'' (TYK spinoff) Daggett will make several appearances in The Cat trying to destroy Selina Kyle's life as Catwoman, realizing he missed a chance to ruin it earlier when they first met in The Young Knight's season 8. Known Accomplices *Melanie *Tori Gaines *Sean Carver *Victor Zsaz *Stuart *Professor Milo *Matthew Hagen/Clayface *Rory Regan/Ragman (forced accomplice) *The Spades *David Cain *Tristan *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (forced accomplice) Appearances *TYK Season 3 (5 episodes) ** 3.11 "Untethered" (first appearance) ** 3.13 "Virtue" ** 3.16 "Endeavor" ** 3.17 "Parallel" ** 3.18 "Strife" *TYK Season 8 (14 episodes) ** 8.01 "Crusader" ** 8.05 "Celebrity" ** 8.07 "Exposed" ** 8.09 "Pandemonium" ** 8.13 "Charisma" ** 8.14 "Ragman" ** 8.16 "Gloom" ** 8.17 "Hostile" ** 8.18 "Tangled" ** 8.19 "Persona" ** 8.20 "Screwed" ** 8.21 "Dualities" ** 8.22 "Unstable" ** 8.24 "Fault" *TYK Season 10 (1 episode) ** 10.04 "Robin" Notes *He is first businessman to ever run a mob business unlike his fellow mob kings: Rupert Thorne, Carmine Falcone, and Black Mask. *His actions in season 8 led to the creation of Two-Face; which makes it the first time in The Young Knight that a mob boss' machinations have lead to the creation of one of Batman's most dangerous villains; and could argue more than one if you include Clayface as well. *In "Commitment", the scene where Lew Moxon talked to Daggett over the phone thanking him for the use of the old mill as his hideout was part of Simon Duke's created vision to show to Bruce. (It is most likely Simon studied Moxon and Daggett's background as he was watching Bruce) *Daggett only appears in seasons 3 and 8; and has never been mentioned in seasons 1-2, 4-7, and 9. *Daggett makes a cameo appearance in Season Ten's fourth episode and the series 200th episode, "Robin". It is ironic Daggett knows both Lew Moxon (who had Chill assassinate the Waynes) and Tony Zucco (who had the Graysons killed), whose actions forced both Bruce and Dick to be orphaned; and lead them to a path to become Batman and Robin respectively. *Mitch Pileggi would reprise his role as Roland Daggett in The Young Knight's spinoff, The Cat. He would be the first big bad of the original series to appear in a spin-off. **Daggett and Catwoman only met once in Season 8, episode 5 "Celebrity". So seeing Catwoman again in the spin-off, will only begin his second time he will go face to face with the thief. *He is the one of the three big bads that are still alive as the series end. The other two include Rupert Thorne and Dr. Hugo Strange Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Talix Category:Mobsters Category:Businessmen Category:The Young Knight Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Males